DIY
DIY (sometimes stylized as #DIY) was a professional wrestling tag team, composed of Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa. The team, also known for wrestling for independent promotions, are best known for performing in WWE's NXT brand, where they are one-time NXT Tag Team Champions. History Beginnings in NXT On September 2, 2015, Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa were announced as part of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament. On September 9, they successfully advanced in the first round of the tournament, defeating the also newly formed duo of Tyler Breeze and Bull Dempsey. On the September 16 episode of NXT, Ciampa and Gargano lost to Baron Corbin and Rhyno, thus eliminating them from the tournament. On the October 28 edition of NXT, Chad Gable and Jason Jordan defeated Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa. On April 2, it was confirmed that Ciampa had signed with WWE earlier in the week. Ciampa's NXT contract was a so-called "Tier 2" contract, which allowed him to continue working independent dates alongside his now regular NXT bookings. On the April 13 episode of NXT, Ciampa and Gargano defeated The Vaudevillians. On the May 25 edition of NXT, Ciampa and Gargano defeated TM-61. On June 1, Gargano and Ciampa defeated The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson), the NXT Tag Team Champions, in a non-title match. On July 21, it was reported that Gargano was signing a new full-time NXT deal, which would prevent him from taking further independent bookings. On June 23, Gargano and Ciampa entered the Cruiserweight Classic tournament, with the match having Gargano defeating Ciampa in the first round match. On July 14, Gargano was eliminated from the tournament by the eventual winner T.J. Perkins. On August 20 at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II, Ciampa and Gargano unsuccessfully challenged The Revival for the NXT Tag Team Championship. On the November 9 episode of NXT, Ciampa and Gargano, now collectively billed as "DIY", were defeated by The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar) in the semi-finals of the 2016 Dusty Rhodes Classic, due to interference from The Revival. Ciampa and Gargano received another title shot in a two out of three falls match on November 19 at NXT TakeOver: Toronto, where they defeated The Revival to become the new NXT Tag Team Champions. DIY went on to successfully defend the NXT Tag Team Championship against the team of Tajiri and Akira Tozawa, as well as TM61, in Japan and Australia, respectively. At NXT TakeOver: San Antonio, they lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to The Authors of Pain. On May 20, 2017, DIY received a rematch against The Authors of Pain at NXT TakeOver: Chicago in a ladder match made official by NXT General Manager William Regal on the May 10 episode of NXT. The duo lost the title match and following the match, Ciampa turned on Gargano assaulting him as they stood together on the stage, thus turning Ciampa heel and disbanding the team. In wrestling * Double team finishing moves **''Meeting in the Middle'' (Running knee smash (Ciampa) / Superkick (Gargano) combination to a kneeling opponent) * Gargano's finishing moves ** Gargano Escape/''Garga-No-Escape'' (Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface, sometimes with a stepover toehold) ** Hurts Donut/''Uniquely You'' (Full nelson lifted and dropped into a reverse STO) * Ciampa's finishing moves **Bridging Fujiwara armbar – NXT **''Project Ciampa'' (Powerbomb dropped into a double knee backbreaker) *'Nicknames' **'"Johnny Wrestling"' (Gargano) **'"The Psycho Killer"' (Ciampa) **'"The Sicilian Psychopath"' (Ciampa) *'Entrance themes' **'"Chrome Hearts"' by CFO$ (NXT) Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked Gargano #'114' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 ** PWI ranked Ciampa #'105' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) ** NXT Year-End Award (1 time) *** Match of the Year (2016) vs. The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) © in a two-out-of-three falls match for the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT TakeOver: Toronto External links * Gargano WWE.com Profile * Ciampa WWE.com Profile * Profile on CAGEMATCH Category:2015 debuts Category:2017 disbandments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:NXT Tag Team Champions